Crush
by Lady Kurama
Summary: Botan have a crush on Hiei not knowing that he feels the same way. Rating because of mention of rape and mild swearing. COMPLETED
1. Cofession

Disclaimer: I don't know Yu Yu Hakasho.  
  
Summary: Botan have a crush on Hiei. She's afraid to tell him because she's afraid that he might not return her feelings. Hiei is also in love with Botan but he had been hurt before.  
  
_**italic bold **_= Hiei's inner voice  
  
**_Botan's P.O.V_**

As I sat on my bed in my bed in my apartment in Ningenkai, I found myself thinking of him again. I have been doing that a lot lately. I don't know what it is about him that attracted me to him. Was it his eyes? Those gorgeous crimson eyes of his or maybe those rare smiles that turned me into a mass of quivering jello. Was it his looks? I don't know, all I know is that I found myself thinking about him more and more often.

I knew that I love him since the first moment I set eyes on him. Even though, I knew he was a thief. Even though I knew he would never love me back. I couldn't help myself from falling in love with him. I thought that he was perfect. His only flaw was the way he treats people. He treats them like he didn't need them. The only friend I think he has is Kurama since he's always talking to him. I tried to be friend with him but he pushed me away. It hurt whenever he does that. Acting all proud and mighty. He thought the only person he needs is his sister, Yukina. Oh! Kami-sama, how I envy her. She's the only one who has his affection maybe his love.

How I long for his love, for his attention. How I long to be with him, to be in his arms right now. To feel the warmth of his skin against mine. To hear the gentle beat of his heart. To smell his intoxicating scent. To see his gorgeous face and touch it. I want to taste the sweetness of his lips. Oh! Kami-sama, how I long for this things. How I long for him. "Oh! Hiei, if you knew how much I love you".  
  
_**Hiei's P.O.V**_

I was sleeping soundly in my favorite tree when Kurama wake me up. I assume he was coming form school since he was wearing that ridiculous pink uniform of his. I don't how he can stand it. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything but black.

'What do you want, Kitsune?'

'I was wondering if you want to come down of your precious tree and hang out with me and the guys.

'No, thanks.'

'Botan would be there.'

_**General's P.O.V**_Hiei almost fell off the tree at the mention of Botan's name. He regained his composure immediately but Kurama didn't miss it. If he didn't know better, he would have that he had imagined it. Lately, he had been noticing the way his friend was eyeing the deity when he thought that no one was looking.

'So?' asked Hiei.

'I thought you might want to see her.'

'And why would I want to see that baka ferry onna?'

'Because you can't stop looking at her whenever she's around.'

'Hn, I don't look at anyone except...'

'Botan?'

'No, I was going to say Yukina.'

'You know I know you're lying, right.'

'Why would I lie?'

'I don't know.'

'Well, I'm not lying.'

'If you say so.'

'I do.' 'Then suit yourself.'

'I will.'

'Then you will die an unhappy demon.'

'Hn.'

Hiei remained in the tree long after Kurama had left.  
  
**_Hiei's P.O.V  
_**

Damn you Kitsune. He just had to bring her up. Why did he have to mention her name? It's true that I had been checking her out that's because I found myself attracted to her. How in hell did that happen I have no idea. I often find myself yearning for her. I want to see, hold her. I didn't think that my feelings were that obvious not even to the Kitsune but apparently they were.

I don't know why I'm feeling these things. I don't even know what these feelings are. All I know is that I want her to be mine. I want to touch her, talk to her, kissed her. I want to tell her how I feel about her. These emotions are so strong that are overwhelming me. Sometimes, it's so hard to keep them under control especially when I'm around her. Maybe it's because the very sight of her hypnotize me or maybe because I don't want to keep my emotions lock up anymore. I want to tell her. I got to tell her. I have to...get the hell out of here.

This is not like me. I don't have any emotions. I wasn't supposed to have these feelings especially for the angel of death. What's wrong with me? She's what's wrong. She just has to be herself. She has to make me fall in love with her. I feel myself tense at my admission. Did I just say that?

_**'Yes you did**_.

It can't be. I can't be in love with her. Just the word "love" gives me the creeps. Damn ningen world. Damn ningen feelings.

'Damn you, Botan.'

'What did I do?'  
  
_**General's P.O.V**_

_**   
  
**_ At the sound of the cheery voice, Hiei did fell off the tree. He was so engrossed on his own world that he hadn't notice Botan coming toward him until she spoke.

'Damn you, woman.' He said.

'Why are you swearing at me?' ask Botan.

'Hn.'  
  
_**Botan's P.O.V**_

I was going over Yusuke's house when I spotted Hiei in the tree. The guys had invited me to hang out with them. I have spotted him in the tree. At first, I didn't see him but when he suddenly sat up I thought that he had noticed me but he didn't. he looks like he was having a dilemma with himself. I was going to call his name when he said,

"damn you, Botan."

I didn't expect him to fall when I answered. I giggled because I couldn't help myself. He looks so cute rubbing his head like that while he swears at me.

'Why are you swearing at me?'

'Hn.' was all he said.

I watched as he jumped back in the tree. I looked at his face. I could tell he was mad at me for some reason. I felt myself panicked suddenly. Did I do something? Did I hurt him? I felt tears welling up in my eyelids. _**"Stupid Botan, why did you have to anger him?"**_ I reproach myself. My tears threaten to run down my face but I didn't let them. I didn't want him to see me crying. I quickly turn around and run toward my apartment. I didn't feel like hanging around anymore. I want to be alone.  
  
_**Hiei's P.O.V**_

I had just finished sitting down when I look at Botan. I could see expression changing from cheery to confusion then to sadness. I was about to say something but she suddenly broke into a run. 'What was that all about? I asked to no one.  
  
_**General's P.O.V**_Botan went straight home and crawled in to bed. She feels so confused. Why was Hiei swearing at her? She knew that he can be rude sometimes but she hadn't done anything wrong to make him mad. The tears she had been holding back were now running freely down her cheeks.  
  
_**Botan's P.O.V**_**__**   
  
Why does it hurt so much? Why does he hurt me so much? All I want is for him to feel something for me. Is that to much to ask? Is it to much to ask to be loved in return? Am I destined to loved and never be loved?  
  
_**Hiei's P.O.V**__**   
  
**_ From where I was sitting I could hear Botan crying softly. Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong? What was wrong with that stupid ferry onna? She can be so weird sometimes. Maybe I should read her mind then I would know why she's crying. I decided to read her mind to figure out what was causing her so much pain but I couldn't. Her mind was in chaos. Her emotions were so confusing. I felt my heart reaching out to her. What did I do to make her cry? I didn't want to see her hurt so I link my mind to hers using my telepathy. I murmur soothing words in her mind. It feels like I was with her. Like I was her. I could feel her pain and confusion. I whisper more gentle words in her head and lure her to sleep. Before she surrenders to slumber, she whispers something that made me fall on my head for the second time in one day.  
  
_**Botan's P.O.V**_

I feel tears running my cheeks. I made no effort to stop then suddenly I felt a presence around me. I look around but I was alone. I felt sleeping knocking on my door. I feel like someone whispering in my head. The voice was gentle and soothing. I didn't know where it came from but I didn't care. I close my eyes and surrender to the caressing voice. '

I love you, Hiei.' Was the last thing I said before I felt asleep.  
  
_**Hiei's P.O.V  
**_ She _**loves**_ me. She loves _**me**_. But why? Why would she love someone like _**me**_? I have never been nice to her even though I want too but I didn't want to give away my feelings for her. But why does she love me? What does she see in me? We are as opposite as fire and ice. We have nothing in common.

_**"Except for the fact that you both love each other. "**_

Yes. I mean no. I don't love her. I love no one."

_** "You actually think you can lie to yourself."**_

"What makes you think that I'm lying?"

_**"We're one, Hiei. I'm you...well I'm the better part of you. It's the side that you hide so deep inside of you because you think it makes you weak. You shut yourself off to the world because you're afraid of getting hurt."**_

"I'm not afraid of anything."

_**"Yes, you are. You're afraid of getting hurt. You know what, Hiei. Just like human, its' in your nature to have fear just like it's in your nature to love. Since Muruko broke your heart you gave up on loving someone because you don't want to get hurt. Botan is not like her. She's not like Muruko. She won't hurt you. She loves you. She loves us."**_  
  
_**General's P.O.V**___

Hiei couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with himself. He knew that his inner self was right, he was afraid of getting hurt. Now that he knew Botan wouldn't hurt him, he felt in love with her even more. The urge to tell that he loves her was greater then before. He didn't to hold his feelings back anymore. He had to tell her now. With his mind made up, he jumped from tree to tree until he was standing outside her apartment window.  
  
_**Hiei's P.O.V**_

I can't do this. I can't tell her. Just because she said she loves me doesn't mean she want to be with me. I can believe I'm so nervous. If the Kitsune could see me now, he would laugh his pants off. Me, Hiei, a cold- hearted demon is nervous about telling a woman about my feelings. Oh! Kami- sama, I am so pathetic.  
  
**_General's P.O.V_**

Hiei was about to leave when he heard someone screamed. Botan was the first name that came trough his mind. Without hesitation, he jumped trough her window. He almost had a heart attack at the sight of a man on top of her. Botan was struggling to get him of her.

'Get off me.' She was saying. 'Please leave me alone.'

'Shut up.' He said, slapping her.

That did it. Hiei felt his control snap. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed the man of Botan and threw him out of the window and jumped after him.

'How dare you touch her? Do you have a death wish?' Hiei growled.

'Hey man, take it easy. I didn't do anything. I...I swear I'll never come near her again.' Mumbled the guy.

'No you won't. I'll make sure you don't leave that long.' He said.

At that moment, he felt something soft wrapped around his waist.

'Please Hiei-san, please don't kill him.'

'Botan.' He whispers.

'Please...'  
She didn't finish her sentence before she burst into tears. He turned around and takes her in his arms. All thoughts of her attacker flew out of his mind. All he cared about was the well-being of his woman. He gently picked her up in his arms and brought her inside her apartment. He gently laid her in the bed and cuddled her to his chest.

'Shh. don't cry. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you anymore.'

'Hiei.' she sobbed against his chest.  
  
**_Hiei's P.O.V  
_** What do I do? I don't how to comfort a crying woman. Especially if that woman happened to be the one I'm I love with.

'Botan.can you tell me what happen?'

'I..I was sleeping and...and when I woke up and he...he was...he was trying to..'

She couldn't finish her sentence because she was crying so hard. I didn't pressure her into telling me what happen. I know that would only cause her more pain. So I just sat there on her bed, trying my best to comfort her.

_** "Tell her you love her."**_

I can't. I'm afraid to hurt her and she might not believe me.

**_"You won't know 'till you try. And besides what do you have to loose."_**

My pride.

**_"Just tell her."_**

Maybe you right. I'll tell her. Botan wasn't crying anymore but I still hold her in my arms. For some reasons, it feels good to hold her just like that.

'Botan, can I ask you something?' I asked.

She nodded her head.

'Do you trust me?'

that wasn't the question I wanted to ask her but right now I wanted to know if she'll believe me when I confess my love to and for her. I saw her nod again.

'Yes, Hiei, I trust you.'

'Then would you believe me if I tell you that I love you

I could tell she was shocked. I watched her expressions change. Didn't she believe me? For the second time in my life I felt hurt. Not physically but emotionally hurt. I wanted to believe me so bad that I would do anything.

'You don't believe me, do you?'

She didn't answer.

'Then I guess I'll have to show.'

I took her hands in mine and looked deep into her beautiful amethyst eyes. I formed a link between us using telepathy. The link between us was very special. It allowed her to read my mind and I vice versa. I opened my heart to her. Showing her everything. The feeling of never belong that I always felt since I was born. The pain that I have endured after my own mother had abandoned me and how broken hearted I was when Muruko had left me. I showed her my love for her, that I won't hurt her. By the time we were done, I was exhausted. It took a lot of youki to form that kind of link between us but I know it was worth it.

'Why do you love me, Hiei?' she asked me.

'Because.because you're you. You're nice, beautiful, dependable and sweet and.did I just say all that?'  
  
_**General's P.O.V**_

**__**   
  
Botan nodded at his question. She couldn't believe he was saying all this nice thing about her. It was so unlike him to be this open to anyone one especially her.

'Oh! Man, I have been around Kurama way too long.' He said and she giggled.

He loved hearing laugh. The sound of her laughter always soothed him somehow. He was glad that she wasn't crying anymore.  
  
_**Botan's P.O.V**_

_**   
  
**_ I can't believe all this happen all in one day. I almost got rapped but Hiei-san saved me and he just said that he loved me. I must admit that I was a bit skeptic at first but when he formed that linked between us. I saw everything. I can't believe he's been through so much. I lifted my hand and touched his cheek.

'Hiei-san, I'm sorry you had to go through all this.'

'It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in ht past now.'

I looked at him and ask the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind.

'Do you really mean that?'

'Yes, I do. I really do love you.'

'I love you, too.'  
  
_**Hiei's P.O.V**_

I feel a surge of happiness feels me. I'm so glad that she believed me. I already knew that she loved me but I wanted to be sure. I took her face between my hands and kissed her. I sense her tensing but she soon relaxed and leaned into me. I broke the kiss a few minutes later and looked into her eyes.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Hiei-koi.'  
  
Author's note: I wrote a fanfic about Botan/Kurama and Yusuke/Botan. So I thought why not write one about Hiei/Botan story and here it is. Please read and review. See you later.


	2. Dream

Chapter II: Dream  
  
General's P.O.V  
  
Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

On the ground.

On the trees.

On her face.

In he hands.

His blood was dripping from her hands as she held him against her. She caressed his face with her bloody hands. Touching his cold lips. Dirtying his once lively face with his own blood. But now he was gone. Never to come back. She pulled his limp body close to her as she sobbed against his chest.

'Hiei.please wake up. You can't go.' '

He's dead, little girl. Never to come back.' The cynical voice said in her head.

'No.no.no.no.' she screamed.  
  
Hiei's P.O.V

I woke when I heard Botan screamed besides me. She was sitting on the bed, panting. Her face was covered with sweat. Her baby-blue hair plastered against her damp neck. She must have had quite a nightmare to leave her so shaken.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Hiei."  
I pulled her to me and she immediately cuddled against me. I gently brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. Her breathing had returned to normal.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I just had a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really.'

I didn't believe her but I let it go. She didn't have to tell me if she wasn't ready to. I didn't want to read her mind because I trusted her. She promised that she wouldn't keep any secret from me. And I believed her  
  
Botan's P.O.V

Oh! Kami! What a nightmare. That's the second time I had this dream in one week. I've never had reoccurring dream before. Could it mean something? No don't think like that. Nothing is going to happen to Hiei. I won't allow it. I love him to much. And I just lied to him. I hate lying to him.  
  
General's P.O.V

A week had passed since Botan's dream. She hasn't told anyone about her dream; not even her boyfriend. No matter how much she wanted too. What was worse the fact that he knew she was keeping something from him but he hadn't pressed the subject. Giving her as much time as she needed.

Today she was going shopping with Keiko. She picked her up and they drove to the mall. Keiko needed to shop for a formal dress. She had a college interview coming up. They roamed the mall looking for the perfect outfit. They finally decided on a black dress that reached the top of her knees. The dress flattered her figure and showed off her curves. They paid for the dress and drove back to her apartment.

They made lunch and decided to have it in the living room. Botan turned on the TV and lowered the volume. She decided to tell Keiko about her dream. After all, Keiko was her best friend and beside she certainly can identify with her dilemma given the fact that she was dating Yusuke.

"Hey Keiko, have you ever had any dream of Yusuke getting hurt?'

"Yeah! All the time.

"What do you do?'

"Well, I usually tell him about it.' "

What does he say?'

"You know Yusuke. He just tells me not to worry about it.'

"Oh!'

"Why, Botan? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

'Yes. Yes I did."

"You know, Botan, I think it's just your fears manifesting.'

After their lunch, Keiko left. Botan was left alone to her thoughts.  
  
Botan's P.O.V

My fears. Could it be just that? I know I sometimes repressed those fears. Telling myself that Hiei can handle anything that life threw at him. I didn't have much time to dwell on my emotions when I heard the door opened. The object of my obsession walked in. He looked absolutely delicious in his outfit. He was wearing a button-down white shirt with black lather pants. Sometimes I have a hard time to believe that he is actually my boyfriend. He caught my eyed wandering over his body and he just smirked at me and then kissed me. My brain automatically went into autopilot. I'm such a sucker for him.  
  
Hiei's P.O.V

When I first entered the room, I sensed a hint of sadness coming from Botan. I wanted to make it go away. I hated when she is sad. I marched toward her and do what I've been dreaming of doing all day. I kissed her. I kissed her long and hard. I love her kisses. They were like nectar and I can never get enough of them.

I pulled away in need of breathe. I looked at the woman who had me so wrapped up around her little finger. I never thought it would be possible for me to be this in love with someone. She pulled me on the couch with her and laid her head on my chest. I fingered her cerulean hair and breathed in her scent.

"She's the best thing that ever happens to me." I thought.

_**She's the best thing that ever happens to us.**_

General's P.O.V

They didn't know how long they sat there in each other's arms. They thought they have everything. They meant so much to each other. Knowing that nothing in the world could tear them apart.All good things must come to an end and their relationship was no different.  
  
Author's note: This story was supposed to a one-shot but I decided to add to it. This is one of the two chapters that I would add. So review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Promise

Chapter III: Promise.  
  
General's P.O.V  
  
Botan was panting for breathe. She dodged every assault he threw at her. She wanted to stop so badly but she knew that he wouldn't let her quit. Not until she got it right. They had been training since noon and it was almost five now. He's been trying to teach how to anticipate her opponent's moves. So far she failed miserably. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her training and Hiei refused to give up.  
  
Botan's P.O.V  
  
Oh! Kami, every bone in my body ached. I feel so tired not from pain but from lack of sleep. I'm afraid to fall asleep because I think I'm going to have this dream again. I hope Hiei would sleep over tonight. Maybe if he's with me, I might get some sleep.  
  
Since we've been dating, I became to depend so much on him. It actually feels good having someone you can count on. He's such a wonderful person. I don't know what I'll do if anything happen to him. Oh! God, here I go again.  
  
General's P.O.V  
  
So lost in thought that she was, she totally forgot that they were training. She didn't acknowledge his attack until it was too late. The sharp blade of his katana cut through her delicate skin. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Focus" he said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You have too. Now try again."  
  
"Can we stop just for a minute, please?"  
  
He eyed her cut and sighted. He knew that they had to heal her wound. He put his katana back into his sheath and lowered to the ground next to her.  
  
"Let see your arm."  
  
The cut was long but thankfully it wasn't deep. He used his youki and healed her. She profited of their proximity to crawled on his laps. He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth like a baby. `  
  
Hiei's P.O.V  
  
Something was wrong. She looked so tired and pale. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her training at all today. She acted like she was preoccupied with something.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I didn't believe her. One, her answer was a little too quick for my liking and two she moved away from me. Not that I want to accuse her but I know she was lying to me.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"Then stop reading my mind."  
  
"I'm not and it's not like you're giving me any other choice. You won't even tell me what's bothering you. How the hell am I suppose to know what's wrong."  
  
"And what makes you think something's bothering me if you're not reading my mind?"  
  
"I can see it in your face."  
  
As an answer, she turned away from me again.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." I urged her gently.  
  
Botan's P.O.V  
  
Tell him what's wrong? I can't tell what's wrong. I can't tell him about my dreams. I can't tell him that I saw him dying in my arms. I can't tell him that his blood was in my hands, on my face. Oh! Kami, this hurt so much. This dream is driving me insane.  
  
"Botan, please tell me what's hurting you?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Of course, you can."  
  
"I can't, okay."  
  
Oh! God, I just yelled at him. I've never yell at him. Not once during those six months we've been dating. I can't look at him now. I feel so guilty.  
  
"It was only a dream." He said.  
  
"But it felt so real."  
  
I could the tears running down my cheeks. I felt his hands on my face whipping away the tears. I told him all about my dream. I cried the whole time. When I was done it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He dried my face with his fingers and whispered to me.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here with you."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Come to think of it I felt pretty stupid now. I can't believe I got so work up over a dream. God, he must think I'm an idiot. I think I'm an idiot.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
General's P.O.V  
  
Hiei took her home and left soon after. Botan decided to take a bath to relax her muscles. She soaked in it for about twenty minutes. Once she was done, she made herself a salad which she ate heartedly. She then settled down for nap.  
  
When she woke up it was already nightfall. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The first thing she noticed was a bare-chested Hiei sitting on the window-sill. His hands behind his head, eyes closed, and his feet were crossed at his ankles. The moonlight illuminated his perfectly sculpted body. She blushed at the thoughts that were running in her mind. She silently got off the bed.  
  
Hiei's P.O.V  
  
I woke up as soon as I heard her move. I opened my eyes to see her coming toward me. Oh! Kami, she's so sexy. Our eyes met and I saw her smile. The witch! She knew what she was doing to me. Moving like that. I turned around so my back was facing the street and my front wads to her. She stepped between my legs and I hugged her to me. Her scent immediately invaded my senses. I laid my head on her chest and felt her heart-beat.  
  
"I'm going to Mekai tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have something to retrieve for Koenma."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a box. I'm not sure what's in it though."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Sure, the whole gang is going."  
  
She felt quiet and I didn't care really. I was just glad that she was here. She didn't look afraid anymore which was a good thing. I raised my head and looked at her. God! She's beautiful. Without hesitation, I kissed her and she answered back. I let my hands wandered over her body until she was moaning. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to love her now. I took her in my arms and carried her to bed.  
  
Author's note: I said that I would only add two more chapters to the story but I lied. There's one more chapter coming and I should have it up by next Monday. So keep posted and don't forget to review. Please and thank you. ~_~ 


	4. The Kiss of Life

Chapter IV: The Kiss of Life  
  
General's P.O.V  
  
The following day, they woke early. They met the others at Yusuke's house. They left quickly as not to wake up his mother. It didn't take them long to find the portal since Koenma was with them. They got to work as soon as they stepped in Mekai. They help of a map they find their way pretty easily. They must have walked for hours before they came to slip on the road. Unfortunately for them, their map didn't have any direction beyond that.  
  
"Shit! Koenma, you gave us an unfinished map?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault. My father gave it to me."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We slip up, you buffoon." Hiei snickered.  
  
They agreed to slip. Hiei would pair up with his girlfriend, of course. They would go to the left. Yusuke and Koenma would go to the right and Kurama and Kuwabara would go straight.  
  
"Can you run?" he asked.  
  
"I can but not as fast you."  
  
"That would do. Let's go."  
  
"Why don't I just fly instead?"  
  
"But I want you to run. It will help with your training."  
  
"Fine."  
  
During their training session, which was four times a week, he made a point on working on her speed. He made sure she could move fast. They usually spend hours working on it. And all this hard work had paid off. She could actually keep up with him.  
  
They started to run slowly and pretty soon Hiei picked his speed and she was forced to do the same. They were running so fast, all you could see were blur of shadows. They must have run at least ten miles before they stumbled upon a creepy looking castle.  
  
"Should we wait for the others?" she asked.  
  
His jagan glowed and then he answered.  
  
"It will be at least an hour before they get here."  
  
"If they ever get here. They may not find this place."  
  
"They will."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
The jagan glow again.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Botan's P.O.V  
  
This place didn't look too inviting. I shivered at the thought of going inside. I reluctantly followed Hiei inside. From what I could tell, the castle was deserted but it didn't feel like it. I know I'm being silly but I felt like we were being watched. Like the walls have eyes and they could see every move we made. I walked a little bit faster to catch up with Hiei and slip my hands through his. He gentle squeezed my hands in reassurance.  
  
"I'm here." He said, telepathically.  
  
I held his hands tightly in mine as we searched the castle. All I could think about was getting out of this place. We searched every room, even the dungeon.  
  
"There's nothing in here. Let's go." I urged.  
  
"Just a sec."  
  
"Why? We searched every room."  
  
"I know."  
  
He let go of my hand and move toward where a throne once was. There was a statue of a dragon with his jaws opened. He inserted his hands in his mouth as if looking for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
Seconds later, he pulled his hand out but this time he was holding a box like the one he had described to me.  
  
"How did you know it was in there?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Well, we found the box. Let's get out of here."  
  
General's P.O.V  
  
The moment they stepped outside, the ground started to tremble. The sky darkened announcing a storm.  
  
"I knew this place was hunting." Botan said.  
  
The others chose that moment to make their entrance.  
  
"Hey, you guys." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Koenma asked.  
  
"We don't know." Botan responded.  
  
Hiei threw the box at Koenma and he caught it. When he opened it, everything calmed. The ground stopped trembling and the sky cleared.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." Botan sighted.  
  
Suddenly, a shrieking laugh pierced the silence. Everyone froze.  
  
"Mind if I joined the party?"  
  
Botan went rigid at the sound. That voice. It sounded like the one in her dreams. It couldn't be. She must imagining things. She was just overreacting.  
  
"Botan, move." Hiei yelled.  
  
Botan moved just in time before the tentacles came crashing where she was standing. When she got over her shock, she raised her head to look at the creature. It was like nothing she ever saw before. The creature had a male body with like an eagle. A horn on his forehead and his fingers changed into tentacles that lengthen.  
  
Botan stood still as she watched the Rekai Tentai battled with the monster. The guys seemed to be winning or so she thought until the creature self-multiply. The guys were surrounded.  
  
"Get out of here." Hiei said, telepathically.  
  
"I can leave you."  
  
"Go now."  
  
"But Hiei..."  
  
"Botan, please go."  
  
Reluctantly she agreed. Bad move on her parts. The moment she moved the creature reformed itself and attacked her. His attack was intercepted by Hiei. He cut off his arms. The monster cried out in pain but his arms reformed themselves in seconds.  
  
"Shit!" Hiei swore.  
  
As soon as the monster had reformed himself, he launched another attack on the Rekai Tantei. Botan tried not to attract too much attention to herself. She also watched her teammate fall one by one. Hiei was barely standing. He knelt on his left foot, using his katana to support his weight.  
  
"Now to finish you off." the creature said.  
  
Nothing stood on his way. Hiei didn't have enough energy to defend. She felt a feeling a déjà vu washed over her. she was living her dream all over again. Botan didn't even hesitate. She ran with a speed she didn't knew she possessed and stood between her lover and the creature; the tentacles pierced through her soft skin and tearing it.  
  
Hiei watched motionlessly as the love of his life felt limply to the ground. Oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in, he ran to her. He was vaguely aware of the monster and the others. He dropped to her knees and cradled her limp form against him.  
  
"Oh! My God, Botan."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
She coughed out blood.  
  
"Oh! Baby, you're going to be okay."  
  
"Don't...let him...hit you. His tentacles...are poisonous." She coughed.  
  
"Shhh...don't talk."  
  
"I love you, Hiei."  
  
She smile then her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed and she felt lifelessly on the ground.  
  
Hiei's P.O.V  
  
"Botan, please wake up." I gently shook her.  
  
Even though I knew she was gone, I couldn't believe it. She can't be dead. She just can't. It's unfair. Tears were running down my cheeks. I didn't wipe them away. I let them run.  
  
"Oh! This is so pathetic. A demon crying over some stupid female." The creature laughed.  
  
He was laughing. Did he found it funny that my girlfriend was dead and he was responsible? I didn't think it was funny at all. Then again, I was way too angry.  
  
"What's wrong, little demon. Your mate is dead. You poor thing."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Until now, I didn't notice that the other Rekai Tentai had fallen. Kuwabara was definitely out and the others were badly wounded. My lover was dead and I was the last one standing.  
  
"Your teammates have fallen. Your lover is dead."  
  
I felt the anger rising and building inside. It felt like something inside had been cut loose and wanted to come out. And I wanted to let it out. I could felt my energy rose and by the look on my opponent's face, I could tell he felt it too.  
  
"You're finished." He said.  
  
"And so are you." I replied.  
  
"You think you can defeat me?"  
  
"I don't think, I know."  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
I hold out my hands and summoned all my energy. I poured everything I the attack. My love and mostly my anger. I summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The monster attack and I did the same.  
  
"Darkness of the Darkness Flame." I yelled  
  
As predicted, the attack killed my opponent. Even though I was victorious, all I felt was pain and sadness. Botan was gone. The only person that I truly care for beside my sister was gone. Never to come back to me. I felt devastated.  
  
With my remaining youki, I healed myself. Once I got a bit of strength back, I helped the others. I even helped Kuwabara. With Koenma's help, we all went reported to Rekai. Botan's body had been sent there too.  
  
We all get clean up and wait for Koenma to finish his paper work. Before I left I went back to the chamber where Botan was. I wanted to see her just one more time. Surprisingly, when I got there she was laying on a bed full of pillows. Obviously, someone had cleaned her up. Her face was spotless and her wounds were cleaned and bandaged.  
  
I touched her smooth face. She looked like she was sleeping. She was so beautiful. I wanted to hold her so much.  
  
"You die to save my life. I wish I could return the favor."  
  
I caressed her cheeks. Somehow, her skin felt warm. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part. I leaned down and kissed her one last time or so I thought because I felt her move. I broke away from her. She moved again. I didn't understand. I saw her died and now she was moving. Then finally, she opened her eyes and stared up at me.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Botan..."  
  
She literally threw herself at me. I could feel how warm she was. I could feel her breathe against my skin. I could feel how full of life she was but I couldn't believe any of it. I know I saw her died but now she was holding me.  
  
"I don't understand. I mean I saw you died. But now you're...okay."  
  
She laughed softly.  
  
"I can't die. I'm a spirit, remember."  
  
"Then what the hell was that?"  
  
"That was my soul living my body. Because Koenma made me a human, my soul and my body separated when I got hit."  
  
"Or did you get it back."  
  
"Koenma put it back."  
  
"That asshole, why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I felt silent. She was alive. Oh! God, what have I done to deserve this? Whatever it was, I'm grateful. I hugged her back.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I've only been gone for a few hours."  
  
"It felt like an eternity."  
  
"Don't worry, baby. I won't ever leave you."  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"You won't have to do anything without me."  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter of this story. I appreciate all the reviews I got. You guys have been so wonderful and I'm really grateful. Thank you so much. Please review and let me know what you think of the last chapter. See you guys later.  
  
Love, Lady-Kurama 


	5. Important news

Hi guys, Lady-K here, I just wanted to tell you that I'm planning on doing a sequel to this story. This story would be dedicated to the following people: Vashies-Girls  
  
**JinHieiLover  
  
Moonlite Goddess  
  
Megami Tenshi  
  
HieilovesBotan  
  
Silver Spell  
  
Hakusho009  
  
Sachie Jaganashi  
  
Mimuru   
  
icebloodblade24  
  
Morisato   
  
Shaded-Emerald eyes  
  
Kayori  
  
Siler Priestess  
  
Skitzo-phrenick  
  
Thunderfox25  
  
Sabrina**  
  
This story is not going to be too long but I think some of you would be please. And it's my way to thank all those people listed above for their reviews and supports. Thank you guys. If anyone had reviewed and I didn't post their names, let me know and I'll do it when I posted the story. It will be out really soon. So look for it. See you guys later.  
  
Love, Lady-Kurama


End file.
